Moby
Moby is an orange robot that helps Tim. His real name is actually Henriette Da Vinci because Leonardo Da Vinci is actually Moby's biological dad. He and Tim important questions in BrainPOP episodes as well as Cassie and Rita. He is an avid movie director and operates the First National Bank of Moby. He loves to do risky stuff (like break museum rules or ride a bike recklessly), but also worries too much, especially if it is about viruses. He was born in 1495. Powers Moby has powers #A built-in time machine in his wrist. #A salt shaker in his finger. #Laser in his eyes. #A freeze ray in his hand. #A heat ray in his other hand. #Through rotating his hands, he can make a fan. #A machine in his chest for testing the DNA of hair strands (though it always responds Tim) #A very powerful electromagnet in his chest. #Extendable arms. #Roller skating wheels in his feet #A super computer in his chest, that also stores some Logic Gates. #Automatic voice translator. #A smell function #A built in Stereo in his head #A computer in his chest that can access the Internet and show his operating status. #A refrigerator in his chest #A USB chip in his ear that stores a replica of himself that can communicate. #A laser in his finger that emits a Blue-Ray, which can enlarge and make toys and models real #Rocket Boosters on his feet # A device in his finger to check if milk has gone bad. #A teleportation device in his hand. #He also has a multi-use toolbox on his chest. #Hypnotizing eyes. Notes *He can become pregnant and give birth to small versions of himself. *He can sweat and exhale, along with a large variety of human-like feelings. Gallery ed73707fa07317535a7df29497a853ef--educational-websites-school-resources.jpg|Moby the robot sad images.png|Moby the robot mad hqdefault.jpg|Moby the robot crying 24t.png|Moby the robot angry ANNIEANDMOBY_TWITTER_400x400.jpg|Annie and Moby aug_back_to_school.jpg|Ann and Moby qw4.png|Moby Funny brainpop.jpg|Moby BrainPOP maxresdefault.jpg|Dear Tim and Moby fr.jpg|Moby Pop Jr MobyPointsUp.png|Where was Moby from BrainPOP ser.png|Sleep BrainPOP Moby download.png|BrainPOP Jr Moby the robot 92deec5182c43a3097c496ea546ecbb0.jpg|Moby the Robot Costume 93425_COOL_TECH_WALLPAPER_2010-BP-1600x1200.jpg|Moby the robot walking wr.jpg|Stuipd Moby the Robot walking e5.png|Moby the broken robot download.jpg|Moby the robot face BP-Bookmark-Thumbnail3.png|BrainPOP Moby coloring screenshot_3.png|BrainPOP Jr Moby Brain_8b5af8_1199782.jpg|Moby Robot funny Screen-Shot-2013-06-18-at-7.01.36-PM.png|Moby Robot Clip art and And 93425.jpg|Moby robot walk Screenshot3.png|Moby robot dance e5d.png|Moby BrainPOP jr broken Tim-and-Moby.jpg|Tim and Moby C4vNpu-VcAEZJ6w.jpg|BainPOP Moby DAB images.jpeg|Moby Pop f17a0079874b3a12f315eca866be4d91--heat-energy-cold-temperature.jpg|Robot and Annie Category:Moby the robot sad Category:Moby the robot mad Category:Moby the robot crying Category:Moby the robot angry Category:Annie and Moby Category:Ann and Moby Category:Moby funny Category:Moby BrainPOP Category:Dear Tim and Moby Category:Moby Pop Jr Category:Where was Moby from BrainPOP Category:Sleep BrainPOP Moby Category:BrainPOP Jr Moby the Robot Category:Moby the robot costume Category:Moby the robot walking Category:Stuipd Moby the robot walking Category:Moby the broken robot Category:Moby the robot face Category:BrainPOP Moby coloring Category:BrainPOP Jr Moby Category:Moby robot funny Category:Moby Robot Clip Art and And' Category:Moby Robot walk Category:Moby robot dance Category:BrainPOP Jr Moby broken Category:Tim and Moby Category:BrainPOP Moby DAB Category:Moby Pop Category:Robot and Annie